


The Wolf in My Bed

by maliayukimura



Series: Multi Ship Meme [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Nudity, high school party, werewolf shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, Wolfie. Let’s get you back to my house. We’ll put up found posters of you in the morning. You’d like that? Right, Wolfie?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf in My Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxerica (ericaismeg)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/gifts).



> Part 2 of the Alicia Boyd multi ship meme.  
> Loosely based off of the prompt: "I keep waking up naked in your front yard after full moons. Apparently even my wolf form can't forget that I have a huge crush on you."

After a few hours of blaring music and dodging drunk classmates, Alicia had finally had enough of this high school party. She started wandering the halls, looking for her brother, so she could let him know that she was going to head home for the night.

She finally found Vernon in the kitchen. He was nursing a beer as he leaned against the counter. His girlfriend, Erica, leaned against him as she laughed at a joke their buddy Isaac had just made. All three of them smiled when they saw Alicia approach them.

“Hey, Little Boyd,” Isaac greeted. “How’s it going?”

“Hi, Isaac. I’m good,” Alicia answered. She then turned her attention to her brother. "Hey, Vernon, I think I’m going to call it a night and head home. I’m not really in a party mood.”

Vernon pushed himself off of the counter and walked over to his sister. “Come on, I’ll walk you home.”

“No, you don’t have to do that,” Alicia protested, motioning for her brother to stay with his friends. “It’s only a few blocks away.”

Vernon shot his little sister a questioning look. “Are you sure? I can walk you home if you want. It’s no problem.”

“I’ll be fine,” she reassured him. “Stay and enjoy the party.”

Vernon nodded, accepting Alicia’s decision. “Okay, just text me when you get home safe.”

After agreeing to her brother’s request and saying goodbye to everybody, Alicia left the party and started on her way home. The cold air sent a shiver down her back as Alicia pulled her jacket tighter around her. It was pretty dark outside, but she had the streetlights and the full moon to light up the sidewalks as she walked.

It didn’t take long until Alicia realized that something was wrong. She felt like something or someone was following her. For a second, Alicia debated on texting her brother for help, but instead, she decided to confront her stalker.

When she turned around to see who was following her, all Alicia saw was a large grey wolf.

“Holy shit,” she exclaimed under her breath as she stared at the wolf. She couldn’t believe her eyes – there was a wolf standing less than a foot away from her.

 _Wait a minute_ , Alicia thought. _There aren’t any wolves in California. It’s probably someone’s dog, like an Alaskan Malamute or something._

Alicia tried to get closer to the wolf to see if it had a collar because she assumed it was someone’s lost dog.

“Are you lost?” she asked, hoping that her calm voice would be soothing to the wolf. “I’ll help you find your family.”

She softly petted the wolf as she looked for its collar. “Who’s a good boy?”

The wolf let out a low growl at that. Alicia froze, her hand still entangled in the wolf’s fur. She quickly recovered with a, “Who’s a good girl?”

The wolf quit growling and leaned into Alicia’s touch. She could have almost sworn that the wolf was smiling at her.

“You know what? I’m going to call you Wolfie,” Alicia informed the wolf. “Come on, Wolfie. Let’s get you back to my house. We’ll put up found posters of you in the morning. You’d like that? Right, Wolfie?”

The wolf let out a bark as if it was agreeing to her plans. Taking the bark as conformation, Alicia led the wolf back to her house. She quietly chatted with the wolf as they walked.

After a few more blocks, they arrived at the Boyd residence. Alicia unlocked the door and let the door and let the wolf into the house. Once she and the wolf were both safely indoors, Alicia sent off a quick text message to her brother to let her know that she got home safe.

Alicia led the wolf up to her room before she started on her nighttime routine. When she finally returned to her bedroom after brushing her teeth and changing into pajamas, Alicia found Wolfie laying down on her bed.

After a failed attempt to shoo Wolfie off of her bed, Alicia decided to just climb into bed. Wolfie curled up beside her and the two of them went to sleep.

* * *

 

Sunlight beamed in through her window, waking Alicia up. She groggily reached out to pet Wolfie. When her hand came in contact with smooth skin instead of fur, Alicia jolted awake. Her eyes were as wide as saucers when Alicia saw that she was lying face to face with her crush, Cora Hale.

 Alicia had no recollection of going home with Cora last night. Her mind was racing as she tried to come up with an explanation for how she could wake up with Cora in her bed.  None of the explanations she came up with made any sense to her.

When she began to stir, Alicia realized that Cora was currently naked in her bed. Alicia jumped back startled.

“Why are you naked?!” Alicia screeched as she jumped out of bed, accidently pulling the sheets back with her. She quickly realized her mistake and threw the sheets back at Cora, who quickly pulled the sheets around her to try to cover herself up.

Cora looked up at her, trying to think of how to answer. Her eyes were wide with fear. Thick tension hung in the air as the two girls stared at each other.

When Alicia started to get over her initial shock, some new questions popped into her head. “How did you even get into my bed? And what happened to Wolfie?”

Cora shook her head and sighed. “I can explain.”

“Then start talking,” Alicia said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Alicia didn’t believe Cora at first. Who would believe that werewolves existed? Definitely not Alicia. And that Cora actually had a crush on her? That would only happen in her wildest dreams. It took Cora a few hours to convince her, but eventually Alicia believed her – both about the werewolves and the crush.

“So werewolves,” Alicia stated nonchalantly.

“Yep,” Cora answered. “Werewolves.”

Alicia smirked. “So what you’re telling me is that you are a werewolf and that even in wolf form, you still remembered that you had a huge crush on me and insisted on making sure I made it home safe?”

Cora tried to cover her face with her hands as she blushed. “Pretty much.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I have a huge crush on you too,” Alicia said as she leaned in closer. Their faces only a few inches apart.

Cora looked up at her confused. “You do?”

Alicia smiled widened. “I do.”

Cora closed the space between them as she pressed a kiss to Alicia’s lips. The kiss was innocent and pure, only lasting a few seconds before Alicia pulled away. Cora blushed again when she remembered her current clothing situation. She pulled the sheet tighter around her to make sure she was completely covered.

“I’ll loan you some clothes, so we can head downstairs and get some breakfast,” Alicia said, trying to comfort Cora. “And then you can tell me more about werewolves and whatever other magical creatures that exist.”

After Cora put on a pair of Alicia’s sweatpants and a spare t-shirt, the two girls headed down to the kitchen, walking hand in hands together. Alicia kept asking questions about werewolves and Cora just laughed as she tried her best to answer her questions.

Cora knew she would have to face the consequences when she got home and her mother found out that she had told a human that werewolves exist, but for now, Cora was happy that Alicia knew and that Alicia accepted her. Well, and that her crush was actually requited.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
